Entranced by Night Blood
by Diaz
Summary: The beginning... Meier and Charlotte first meet in dark's night... different points of view. Please let me know if I should continue! ^_^ It is revised from the original I first had out!


* * *

Entranced by Night Blood

*

Chapter 1: Truth's Reality

* * *

Charlotte's POV

***

"You don't understand!" I cried out trying to wretch myself from his arms. 

"You're the one that doesn't understand! You are just a child! We know what is best for you!" he retaliated with a slap that sent me to the floor in a wave of pain.

Bewildered I lay on the floor a pale hand to my stinging cheek. Yes, this was my life. Pathetic… Above me stood my so-called overprotective brother, Alan Elbourne. That's what everyone thought. He was "so caring and desired the best for his darling sister. The poor dears ever since their mother passed on… she was such a good kind soul. Now he looks out for Charlotte's best interests in mind." How come that doesn't seem likely? 

Ever since Mother passed away, Alan seemed to just take over of everything. And Father let him. Despite what people may thing, I would have been long gone by now, if it wasn't for Father. Most of the time he locks himself up in the library coming down for meals, but other than that no one sees him. I hide out keeping him company; it is much more pleasant than facing the wrath of my brother. Behind the scenes of the Elbourne family.

Now I looked up into Alan's blazing eyes, and wondered what happened to my kind and gentle brother. Before Mother's death, he was gentle and would never hurt a soul… These days it was customary to find my face meeting his hand in such a heartless fashion. I took the blunt end of his frustrations.

"Go to your room. I'll deal with you later," his voice almost as bitterly cold as the assault he had on me. I was more than willing to oblige to his command. Anything to get away from that monster of the same blood as I.

My room was cool… I had left the window open again by mistake. It was a good thing Father or Alan had not escorted me to my room, or else I would have received a scolding for my absentmindedness. Especially now that the sun had set. Night had dawned and now was the time for the creatures that came out to hurt in the darkness. 

Briskly I changed into a nightgown and slipped under the sheets after shutting the window securing it soundly. Brr… the chamber was cold. Pray tell I don't catch a chill, and my forgetful deed be found out by the men in the family…

Men… what good were they for? True, Father has been a kind and righteous man… but he has been getting up in the years, and I fear for his health. At times it doesn't seem like he has very long left. The age shows in his eyes… how weary those eyes looked. Alan, as real as word has it, he is over defensive and has scared off more than one suitor. And for that I am glad. Those men… no… they were not even men yet… boys… yes, that seems like a much more fitting word… were money seeking, shallow, petty fools. They saw my beauty and felt that they were in love. Those "suitors" have no idea what real genuine love is. For I do…

No one knows though. They can't. I refuse to let them. For my love is not just a dream, but real for I have met my love. His face is handsome… pale as the moon, yet stunning to look upon as the actual moon itself. I meditate upon him now wondering where I my love is and dreamy sleep sets in.

*

My eyes shot open as a sound pierced the air. They drifted over to the mirror, which was cracked. Now I know it was not like that when I fell asleep. In a flash the window burst open, and I smiled a silent secret smile. He has come, and now my life would be complete. This was the moment I have been waiting for.

***

Meier's POV

***

My eyes drifted to that fair face and I couldn't help but smile. Never before had I seen such a breathtaking appearance. The ancient thirst struggled against my will. Those fangs of mine would like nothing more than to pierce the fragrant pale skin… underneath which I could see the throbbing veins of life's blood.

My carriage outside awaited my return from the hunt. But there would be no hunt tonight… I could not harm this one. In the blink of a human eye, I was gone my mortal treasure the only sign I had gone out that night. My thirst would have to wait until the next night. The sound of horse hooves down the cobblestone path into the knight for I had to wait until the next moonlight nightfall to resume the hunt. My beloved jewel lying in my arms.

***

Alan's POV

***

That damn cat… I am going to shoot that thing one of these days. I got out of bed glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. Just a little after midnight… I snort heading out into the chilled hall to get a glass of water. Through the house where shadows find playtime on the darkened walls, I chuckled to myself. Ahh… some day I will be rid of all these troublesome things that are plaguing my life. Soon I will have Charlotte married off and tucked out of the way. I do what it is best for her, I try and then she goes and tries to rebel. I can't let that happen. It hurts me more than it does her, but what other choice do I have? The Elbourne family has had a rough time ever since Mother passed on. She is my sister and I want to keep that rebellious child out of harm. That reminds me… Charlotte… I better check to make sure she is in bed sleeping. I couldn't help but chuckle again. Where else would she be? 

The smooth glass of water in hand I head back upstairs knocking lightly on the door. A shiver of pure ice ran through my body as my hand touched the doorknob to Charlotte's room. Something wasn't right… The door swung easily open.

A sharp shattering of glass upon the wooden floor echoed through the house. No… "NOOOO!" I screamed looking at the empty rumpled bed. The curtain blowing in the night breeze. The outcry echoed down the darkened halls alerting my father of what was not right.

"Alan?" I heard him call. "What's wrong, Son?" The creaking of the wheels of his chair nearing. He's going to be crushed to find his precious daughter gone… gone into the world of the night. 

***

Charlotte's POV

***

The drowsiness slipped away from my mind, and the fogginess around my head slithered off to join its partner in crime. Darkness still enveloped me, but I realized my eyes were open. I was lying upon a cushion. The sound of horse hooves could be heard from the outside.

A coffin of dark rich wood was before me. Opened it was for night still surrounded the coach that was bringing me farther from home. The elegant man I saw before was not there… but I know he was near. For he is my love… the Master of the Night… Meier Link, my beloved. 

I feel the carriage slow and pull to a stop and footsteps near. The coach door swings open, and the face of my cherished lover appears before me.

"Charlotte…" his breath breathes my name and a shiver runs through my body.

"Meier…" his name satisfies my soul. 

"We'll be together forever now…"

"That's a promise I would like kept…" I smile taking in his charming features. 

"The night will be ours for the taking… and nothing will keep us apart."

***

  
Diaz: Please let me know what you think. Anything extra whatever. It may be a little OOC and I did revise it a little to fit the plot better. Please review and I read over all comments! Thanks! Let me know if I should continue! JA NE! ^_^


End file.
